


sometimes

by abbykate



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbykate/pseuds/abbykate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has some ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sometimes

Sometimes, (usually on Wednesdays) before he sets his long feet against the planks of his bedroom floor, he thinks about it, filling in another card and placing it reverently back into the file in his mind's cabinet. The drawer is getting heavier by the day. He usually smiles.

Sometimes he's dull.

_11 January_

_Shoot her with John's gun. Just once. In the head._

Sometimes he's thoughtful.

_24 February_

_At a fitting, smother her with an entire skeen of that hideous fabric she loves so much. Ivory. How telling._

Sometimes he's terribly efficient.

_16 March_

_Air embolism. It's quick._

Sometimes he's elaborate.

_25 March_

_Wait for a sunny day. Hire a hot air balloon. When she's dithering about observing the sheep, gently lift her up and over and, depending on how and where she lands, dehydration may factor in before the damage of the blunt-force trauma._

Sometimes he's scientific.

_03 April_

_At the surgery, use a clean scalpel to open both carotid arteries exactly 2cm and calculate the coagulation rates of the right one versus the left. It shouldn't take long; she's smaller than average._

Sometimes he's aggressive.

_23 April_

_Any blunt object. Until her skull cracks._

But sometimes he gives up.

_05 May_

_Have Mycroft relocate them and never tell me where. Ever._

And now,

_18 May_

_Just stay in bed._


End file.
